


At the Edge of the World

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Road To E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment between Aleks and James as they sit on the ledge of the cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Edge of the World

Aleks and James weren’t really sitting at the edge of the earth, but if they blocked out the rest of the group they could pretend.

James was still slightly annoyed that Aleks had tried to kill him with a plastic bag and Aleks was still annoyed because James and Jordan has tried to force him to eat a salad from the bin.

But they sat on the edge of the cliff in mutual silence, looking down at the water and the occasional scurrying lizard.

It was James that broke the slight tension first, his hand grazing over Aleks’ until their fingers were intertwined. Aleks looked down at the group messing about on the rocks.

“They can’t see our hands,” James assured him, sitting the camera down to the side. The rocks dug into his back as he lay down but he ignored it, choosing instead to pull Aleks down next to him.

Aleks went down slowly, still anxious that they might be seen.

“They’re not fucking looking, they’re all watching Jordan and Spencer be assholes.”

Aleks shrugged but tilted on his side to better face James, moving his hand to play with the little tuft of hair sticking out from the back of James’ beanie.

James’ arm found its way around Aleks’ waist, pulling his hips closer. James pressed a kiss to Aleks’ jaw, his beard tickling against Aleks’ skin as he moved to kiss the corner of his mouth and then his lips, pushing Aleks against the dirt.

It was rough and uncomfortable but they didn’t give a fuck, Aleks ground his hips up against James, knowing full well they couldn’t exactly strip off and cum in the middle of the desert surrounded by their friends, but that little movement still sent a thrill racing to James’ cock.

“You’re a fucking tease,” James groaned against Aleks’ skin, breaking contact to rest his forehead against Aleks’ chest.

Aleks hooked a leg in behind James’ knee, keeping him there just a little longer, “Yeah I am, but you love it.”

James was about to respond when he heard Jordan and Spencer talking right under where they were hidden. They quickly pulled apart and tried to act nonchalant.

As Jordan began his struggles up the tiny cliff face Aleks leaned in towards James, voice low, “Make sure we get a room to ourselves tonight, I need your cock.”

James was very tempted to push him off there and then for being a tease.

——

Later that night Spencer would be editing the footage and he would come across a good chunk of film that didn’t move. He would mutter a “holy shit” to himself once he heard what was said off screen and promptly go and find Intern Joe.


End file.
